Interview With A Dursley
by HappilyBlue
Summary: Why are the Dursleys the way they are? This is the story from a Dursley point of view, sequel to Interview With A Neighbour.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No matter how good or bad you think this story is, it was definitly written by me, not JKR. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement. **

***Warning, this contains spoilers from Pottermore***

**Ok, here is the Sequel to Interview With A Neighbour. I really hope I do this justice. **

**Interview with a Dursley: **

**Chapter 1**

Why am I doing this you say? Well, I've been asking myself that very same question ever since I gained my nephews permission to talk to you. You see, everyone always makes presumptions about me, and yes, I agree I was a bad person. Hindsight is a wonderful thing, I was always aware I should have known better, but I did nothing. I wish to stop the rumours and presumptions about me, here and now, which is why I have arranged to talk to you. This is my story.

You could say a lot of my discontent came from my sister and her good-for-nothing-husband. I'm not ashamed of it anymore, and I feel I can truthfully say that I loved her and hated her all at the same time, I'm sure anyone with a sister could feel that way. She was prettier than me, better at sport than me, more popular than me, cleverer than me, and, well you get my drift. But my parents would point it out at every chance they got.

When we were younger, we were so close to each other. Oh we had our arguments yes, as all sisters do, but we were the kind that would prance up and down the hallway in mums shoes and dresses, and we would take turns to plait and braid each other's hair. All that changed when Lily went off with that Snape boy.

She could have really hurt herself jumping off that swing, which is why mum told her not to, and she was only allowed to come to the park with me if she promised not to do it. I don't know why I was so surprised when I found out what she was.

I wanted so desperately to be with Lily at that school, I actually wrote a letter asking if I could go as well. Can you believe it? I cringe with embarrassment every time I think about it. I was so upset at not being allowed to go, I tried to pretend it didn't exist. It made me happier.

While she was away, my parents talked of nothing except Lily. "I wonder what Lily is doing?" "I wonder how well shes getting on?" "I hear Lily is doing well in her classes" "Oh look Lily is a Prefect how wonderful!" I was put to the back, they completely forgot about me.

"hey mum look I got full marks in my typing class!" "Oh Petunia that's wonderful! Lily's doing well in class too! What did I do to deserve two beautiful clever daughters!"

I was never allowed my shining moment of glory. It was always linked to Lily's achievements. I was the oldest, it should have been the other way around. But it wasn't.

Until Lily came home from school and was a constant reminder of everything I wasn't allowed to have. I made myself think I was better than her, as a kind of self-soothe technique. I was nasty to her because I was jealous, and I loved her too much, hence our love hate relationship.

She was weird when she came back from school, at breakfast one morning, she turned a cup into a rat! It was so disgusting, I screamed and jumped on the back of the chair as it ran over my toast, through the butter and across the table. I hated her for that I admit, she knew I hated mice, and the fact that she put it on the table. I mean that's gross! They carry so many germs and fleas and other disgusting stuff, no normal person would have put a rat on the table, magically or not.

I was still a little bit of jealous of her, I admit. So I tried to make her jealous of me, I had everything I ever wanted, and while I pretended magic didn't exist, I was happy. I left home, left the constant reminder of magic's existence, and met Vernon. He was everything I had ever wanted in a man, and I love him dearly. While Lily was off risking her life and worrying about dark lords and other magic stuff, I was normally worrying about my increasing pile of ironing and what I would cook for dinner. Nice, peaceful, normal things.

Vernon was so normal, he had a nice normal car, a nice normal family, he had the same ideals as myself, and he wanted to do completely normal things, like bowling and cinema trips, and didn't talk about weird things like turned cups into rats.

We were engaged fairly quickly, it was very formal and proper, but also very romantic. I went over to his house after work, and found the place in darkness but for a few roses on the floor, I gathered them up and followed the trail to his living room, where Vernon was awaiting on one knee with a ring in his hand, I nearly fainted when he asked me, I was so excited! I felt more wanted in that night that I had in the past few years I had lived at home. I was so happy that night, and neither could he, I could hear the happiness in his voice as he telephoned Marge (that's his sister by the way) and his parents.

The time came when I could no longer keep Lily a secret from Vernon, I was so terrified that he would look at me in disgust, walk out the car and would never want anything to do with me ever again. Even though he had already asked me to marry him, I was still slightly afraid of what he would think, he hated people who even wore the wrong shoes with the wrong suit, what would he think of Lily? What would he think of me?

However my fears were put to rest when he told me that it was not my fault as to who or what my sister was, and he would not stop loving me because of it. I was so grateful, I think I showed my gratitude and relief and love in a very, um, physical manor shall we say.

After we had announced our engagement to both our families, my parents got me to agree to attend a double-date at my favourite restaurant, Me, Vernon, Lily and that Potter boy. In a vague attempt to get us to reconcile with each other, it was to everyone's surprise that we all agreed that a simple meal could do no harm. However, it was such a catastrophe, that I wish it had never happened.

Vernon, being the lovely gentleman that he is, tried to be nice to the Potter boy, by striking up a very manly conversation about cars. However, being abnormal as they were, Potter quite clearly didn't own a car, didn't drive, and made Vernon look like the idiot for not knowing about flying broomsticks and what-not. I couldn't believe his rudeness when he started telling tall stories about large piles of gold, and goblins and the like. I was slightly concerned that he had been on the drugs, or alcohol, because goblins, quite obviously to me at the time, did not exist.

We gave the potters a reality check, tried to bring them back to the planet earth, and when they resisted, we left them sat at the table. We tried to have a nice normal meal together, but they had to go and ruin it by bringing up their abnormal-ness! It was just so like Lily to bring something like that up at a time like that!

Honestly, people were beginning to stare, how dare they mention things like goblins! At the dinner table, in a public restaurant no less! What if someone heard? What would they have thought if they knew me? I was so embarrassed by my sister, I thought she would have known better than to go off with a raving drunkard. The Lily I knew when we were little would never have done something like that. Then I remembered that she had gone off with that Snape boy instead of staying with me, that day when we were little, and I truly felt that magic and the wizarding world had stolen my baby sister from me.

**A/N: So what do you think? do you think I have captured her personality right? **

**the next chapter will include Petunia and Vernons wedding, and possibly the arrival of Dudley. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think in a review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I know its been a bit longer than I thought it would be, but here is Chapter 2: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything, i merely borrow them for my own amusement. **

**Interview with a Dursley Chapter 2**

Trying hard to forget all about Lily and her good-for-nothing boyfriend, I delightfully threw myself into my wedding plans. It was to be the biggest, best and most ostentatious event of the year, as well it should be, given Vernon's status within the company. I loved organising my wedding, it gave me so much satisfaction, and my friend Yvonne, also my chief bridesmaid, was there to help me every step of the way. I chose Yvonne as she had been my friend since we were only children, and she had never wavered from me, where Lily would have probably upstaged me on my own wedding day, and would probably have done something abnormal to make my wedding 'better'.

But no, my wedding was going to be spectacularly normal, and nobody was going to interfere with it. We were going to have a nice normal wedding, in a very pretty looking church just down the road from Vernon's parent's house. We chose that one as it was much prettier than the one near my parents, and I was less likely to bump into any wedding crashers that I knew. It was a way of weeding out unwanted guests. We then planned to have a wedding reception meal at a very posh hotel that Vernon's father used to own, which had long Romanesque columns and lots of long fancy gardens, followed by an evening of dancing in the hotels function room. It was definitely a day to remember.

Of course mum and dad made sure that Lily and James were invited to my dismay, but I made sure to put Lily and James at the back of the rest of the family so at least if Lily was going to look prettier than me, I would still be in the foreground. It was after all, my one day to shine brighter than the rest, and I wasn't going to let her ruin it.

Me and Yvonne had good fun choosing out my wedding dress, now it looks old fashioned, but to me when I was young it was perfect. The sleeves were long, the collar was high, and it was covered in lace, dotted with pink flowers. The flowers in my bouquet were also pink and fresh.

It seems silly and petty now that I look back on it, but then hindsight is a wonderful thing, and I'm glad to get this chance to explain things properly for once.

The day went so perfectly, me and Yvonne's planning skills were really put to the test but everything went without a glitch, I was ever so happy that day. The venue was beautiful, the food was amazing and the music was exactly to our tastes. Lily showed up obviously, and she did look nice, but not too over the top like I thought she would be, and for some reason it really annoyed me. But I put her to the back of my mind and concentrated on myself and Vernon, it was my day after all.

Someone, I forget who it was after all these years, started to ask us questions about James and Lily. That annoyed me too, but then I realised that I had the power to discriminate and embarrass them like they did to me that day we all went out for dinner.

I heard Vernon describe to them that James was some kind of amateur magician, silly little magic tricks, how he was of no use to anyone except to entertain children at birthday parties. He supposed out loud that the pay must have been very low, and perhaps they lived off benefits. How they suck the money out of good, hardworking people like himself.

Back then, I didn't realise that wizards had their own money; that thought had never really occurred to me you see, so I hope you will forgive me for thinking that my new husband must have been right.

We had bought a house beforehand, but we hadn't had time to move in before the wedding. After the wedding we headed home to our brand new house. It was big, square, and most specifically, a very normal looking house, Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey. I fell in love with it straight away, I could imagine us sat around the garden drinking tea while our children played, I could see the potential in the house for decorating it, but most importantly, it was mine. It was my own house, where I would be safe from all things abnormal, no more teapots whistling strange tunes and everything behaving normally. Also the house had nobody poking their snotty arrogant noses in my business like Lily and that Snape boy when they went poking around in my bedroom. I was now safe from all of that, and I could now move on in my life and have nothing more to do with any of them.

We soon got a letter from Lily and James, inviting us to her wedding, which extremely annoyed me. I had not given my new address to her, which meant my parents must have gone behind my back and given it to her just so that she could continually wind me up. I decided against going, that amount of abnormality would have been far too much, it would likely have been a very strange wedding, and I couldn't stand the thought of Lily upstaging me again. I wanted my memory of my wedding to not be in the least bit tainted by memories of her wedding. If I didn't know, at least I could pretend.

I just threw myself into the decorating of our new house, like when we were younger and I would throw myself into cleaning just to prove that I could do it the normal way.

Me and Vernon had an excellent time choosing the colours of the paint, the carpets and the furniture for our new house, it was a lot of fun making the house our own. Obviously we paid a little bit extra to have it all done professionally, at least for the first time. We wanted our new house to be perfect.

Even back then I could see myself and Vernon growing old together in the house, with our children and grandchildren all around us. It was a perfect picture to me back then, and it has always been important to me. I loved the idea of family, but I wanted a family of my very own, the family I grew up in as a teen was far too querulous for my liking, but it was all Lily's fault. She would do something strange and abnormal, I would moan about it, and my parents would always take her side.

My anticipation and excitement at the idea of my own family came true two years after we were married. It was just nice for us to get sorted out financially, and we were definitely prepared for children. Our beloved Dudley was born on the 23rd of June, 1980 and we couldn't have been more proud! He was such a beautiful baby, I promised to him when he was born that he would never feel second best to anyone.

Just over one month later, and I received my final letter from Lily. In it she rambled on and on about a series of killings going on in _her _world, how they were being persecuted, and how she was standing up and fighting against them. She also congratulated me and Vernon on the birth of Dudley, and announced the birth of her own baby boy, Harry. Such a common name, I knew of several children called Harry, I knew no other child called Dudley. I also felt it was irresponsible, how could they bring a child into a place where they were at risk from being killed? Why did Lily have to stand up and fight? Why couldn't she have just stayed low and protected her baby? That's what I would have done for Dudley. I thought it was very irresponsible of them.

Dudley's first Christmas was eventful; he simply loved all the colours on the Christmas tree, the colours of the wrapping paper, and of course the presents themselves. Naturally at that age he was more interested in the boxes that they came in, but it felt so good to see the look of delight on his face Christmas morning. Little did I know, that Dudley's first Christmas was to be my parents last.

They came over in the afternoon, having spent the morning with the Potters. Oh they talked about little Harry and how he was progressing, and they made a huge fuss of Dudley, along with Vernons parents and sister Marge, who also came in the late afternoon.

I just loved seeing his happy little face light up, and I promised to make that happen as often as I could, I didn't really think of the consequences back then.

Dudley's first birthday party was a similar affair, although with lots of noisy children from the neighbourhood came into our garden for a party, with ice cream and jelly, cake and all sorts of party food like that. It was the type of party that my parents used to throw for myself and Lily. It was such a good day, the only thing that was missing was my own parents, who tragically passed away just before Dudley's first birthday.

I'm sorry to say that I did not miss my sister at that point, I missed Lily the little girl, not Lily the adult. We had always planned for our future children to be the bst of friends, but now I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let my Dudley suffer the same way I did. No, it was best if we just went our separate ways.

**A/N: So what do you think? Did I capture her personality right? do you think i am explaining her properly? PLEASE PLEASE let me know in a review? Will start work on the third chapter as soon as possible :) **

_**(PS: will no longer be updating for my story Teddy's Memories until i get more reviews for that story)**_


End file.
